Noche de desesperación
by MeryLamperouge
Summary: Eren Jäger es impulsivo y agresivo, aunque todavía mantiene grabada la imagen de su madre siendo devorada. Cuando se une al Cuerpo de Exploración tiene que pasar las noches en el calabozo y a este no parece importarle. Pero las noches se hacen largas y la sensación de estar enjaulado hace que sus miedos florezcan. ¿Habrá algún modo de parar antes de que enloquezca? YAOI/LEMON/RIREN


**¡Buenas! Aquí vuelvo con un fanfic RiRen, esta vez se trata de un one shot. Le he puesto mucho empeño, así que todas las críticas constructivas serán bienvenidas! **

**Por último, solo aclarar que la frase alemana que hay entre paréntesis en el fic (Vogel im Käfig) hace referencia al título de la canción de la famosa escena en la que se comen a la madre de Eren, que significa en español "Pájaro en la jaula". **

**Los personajes que aparecen son obra e invención del fabuloso Hajime Isiyama.**

**Disfruten!**

"No me puedo creer que habiendo problemas tan importantes, el cabo nos haya ordenado limpiar el castillo de arriba abajo" pensó un Eren Jaeger malhumorado mientras terminaba de barrer el suelo de una habitación en la que se notaba que hacía lustros que nadie habitaba. Cuando hubo terminado con su aburrida tarea, se dirigió a la planta de abajo para comunicárselo a su cabo. Y allí se encontró a Rivaille, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, con un pañuelo en la cabeza y otro tapándole la nariz y la boca, limpiando el polvo de los muebles. Más que los titanes, parece que la suciedad era su mayor enemigo. Levi se giró, y aún con la cara medio tapada, se podía adivinar que tenía la misma expresión de fastidio que siempre tenía. Eren lo respetaba, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta antipatía hacia él (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la paliza que le pegó en los tribunales hace pocos días, aunque fuera fingida).

-Ya he terminado de barrer el piso de arriba, cabo Rivaille.

-Ah, está bien.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde tengo que quedarme por la noche?

-Se ha decidido que debes pasar las noches en el calabozo subterráneo- se quitó el pañuelo de la cara.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Son medidas de seguridad.

-¡No me parece just…!

-No te he pedido tu opinión, ni tampoco tienes derecho a replicar. Si te transformas en titán por accidente o por lo que sea, será mejor que eso ocurra en el lugar más aislado posible- se fue en dirección a la puerta, pasando por el lado de Eren sin inmutarse a penas, con la misma cara de siempre. Definitivamente, esa actitud suya le repateaba, y mucho. Este, reacio a acatar órdenes, continuó con sus réplicas.

-¡No hace falta que me trates ni que me mires así! ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonio te he hecho!?

Cuando Rivaille estaba a punto de desaparecer de la habitación, giró la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia Eren. Entonces dejó de protestar, y no por falta de ganas, si no por esa mirada de desasosiego, preocupación… ¿tristeza? Había algo en esos ojos que no sabía con exactitud qué transmitían. Lo único que sabía es que esa no era su mirada habitual.

El día había pasado rápido y había sido agotador. Tras limpiar cada rincón del castillo buscó un momento para descansar. Cuando Hanji Zoe lo pilló por banda y comenzó a contarle historias interminables sobre sus nuevos "amigos" titanes, Sawney y Bean, ya se hizo a la idea de que no podría descansar hasta la hora de dormir, por lo menos. Cuando consiguió librarse de ella, lo llevaron escoltado hacia su "habitación", que estaba iluminada solo por un par de velas. Cuando los guardias cerraron la puerta con llave tardaron poco en salir de aquel pasadizo, probablemente por temor a que Eren se transformara.

Intentó ponerse lo más cómodo posible en aquel duro colchón. Esto le recordó a su cautiverio antes del juicio, cuya estancia no fue más agradable que ésta. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en cosas más agradables: Mikasa, Armin, sus otros compañeros, su antigua casa, su madre…siendo devorada por un titán. Abrió repentinamente los ojos, como si acabara de recibir el mayor susto de su vida. De repente, la habitación se le antojaba pequeña, demasiado pequeña, tanto que el techo y las paredes amenazaban con aplastarlo, con devorarlo como si de un titán se tratase. La ansiedad iba creciendo con cada segundo, con cada aspiración cada vez más costosa. "¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto ahora, ¡por qué!? Siempre he sido lo bastante duro…" No podía hilar sus pensamientos, ya que las imágenes del Titán Colosal destruyendo los muros Maria y Rose y otros titanes devorando a sus camaradas invadían su mente sin piedad. Se sentía acorralado y sin salida, como un pájaro en la jaula (Vogel im Käfig), como el día en el que su madre murió. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin control. Se acurrucó todo lo que pudo, cogiéndose las piernas con las manos y haciéndose un ovillo, sin cerrar los ojos pero temiendo a la vez tenerlos abiertos por miedo al "titán" invisible que era su celda.

"No tuve la suficiente fuerza para salvar a mi madre, ni a Thomas, ni para acabar con el Titán Colosal, ni…" y así continuó, vagando miserablemente por sus tristes pensamientos durante lo que él creía que era toda la noche, aunque en realidad no habían pasado ni 3 horas. De repente un ruido le sacó del hilo de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Ratones? ¿O pasos? Eren se levantó algo mareado, pero habló sin que le temblara la voz.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Da la cara, maldita sea!

Los sonidos de pronto cesaron.

-No tengo humor para tus juegos, ¿sabes?- se agarró a los barrotes con tanta fuerza como si creyera que se podrían romper con apretarlos. Sabía que había alguien, pero su ángulo de visión era reducido y no podía ver más que la pared de enfrente, lo que le resultaba todavía más frustrante. Comenzó entonces a darle puñetazos a los barrotes, cada vez con más fuerza, ignorando el daño que se estaba haciendo. Cuando paró al minuto y se miró la mano, se dio cuenta de que tenía los nudillos al rojo vivo, a punto de hacerse sangre.

La sensación de claustrofobia era insoportable. Las paredes lo estaban apresando, ahogándolo, y acabarían por comerle. De repente dejó de temblar, y una ligera sonrisa siniestra cruzó su rostro. Entonces comenzó a acercarse una mano herida hacia la boca. Quería salir de allí. Y saldría.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, Eren.

De repente, una sombra se mostró ante la jaula del chico. Se trataba de un cuerpo de estatura media-baja que Eren conocía muy bien.

-Rivaille…

El cabo sacó unas llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta de la celda. Eren no hizo intención de intentar salir, pero estaba tirado en el suelo, mirándolo con desprecio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Has venido a reírte o algo?

-Ese no es mi estilo- continuaba con la misma indiferencia de siempre.

-Entonces ya puedes largarte de aquí.

-¿Y si no quiero? Sabes la que te podría caer si alguien más se entera de que has intentado transformarte en titán, ¿verdad?

-Me da igual- se levantó- solo quiero largarme de aquí.

-¿Por qué te sigues comportando como un niño pequeño? ¿Por qué no asumes de una vez por todas las derrotas que has sufrido ante los titanes y ya? No sufrirías tanto.

-¡Deja de hablar como si me conocieras! Odio que siempre me hables en ese tono, ¿sabes? ¿¡Qué mierdas sabrás tú de mi vida y de lo que he sufrido!? ¡No todos podemos ser un monstruo sin sentimientos como tú!

Rivaille le propinó un fuerte puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, este le agarró del cuello de la camisa con fuerza.

-¿Y tú qué sabrás de mis sentimientos? No sabes nada…- le siseó con una furia que nunca había visto en él.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, y volvió a ver aquella mirada de tristeza que le había mostrado por la mañana. Una mirada cargada de resignación de la que Eren no podía replicar.

-Es todo por tu culpa, ¿sabes?- susurró Rivaille en voz muy baja, agachando la cabeza- Mi estilo de vida hace que pueda morir cualquier día fuera de las murallas, por eso no necesito el aprecio ni el cariño de nadie. ¿Para qué, si luego van a tener que llorar mi muerte?

-Rivaille, no entiendo lo que me quieres decir…

-Y lo mismo pasa al contrario. ¿Cómo voy a enfrentarme al 100% a los titanes si tengo la incertidumbre de que puede que no vuelva a ver a las personas que quiero? Por eso yo… pero tú…me es imposible ignorarte…te odio por esto, ¿sabes?

Eren comenzó a temblar de nuevo, y no por miedo esta vez.

Levi comenzó a envolverlo suavemente entre sus brazos con ternura. El joven de ojos verdes comenzó a llorar de nuevo sobre su pecho, sin saber muy bien el motivo de sus lágrimas. Quizá sea por toda la tensión acumulada en estos últimos días, o quizás… quizás sea el simple hecho de que, desde que su madre faltó, nadie le había abrazado así. "Pero, ¿por qué él? ¿Y por qué me desahogo con él?"

Al ver que Eren no dejaba de temblar, Levi comenzó a acariciarle suavemente los hombros y la espalda mientras lo seguía abrazando. A este no pareció importarle, pero cuando se percató de que estaba intentando meter la mano por dentro de la camisa, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

-¡¿Q-qué haces?!

-Quiero que dejes de temblar. Me resulta molesto. Además, soy yo el que te ha provocado ahora los temblores.

-¡No has sido tú, ¿qué te has creído?! Es solo…que esta celda es muy fría.

-Entonces permíteme que sea yo el que te quite el frío- un matiz de calidez cubrió el tono siempre monótono del cabo.

Eren se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho y lo que esto iba a desencadenar, pero no dijo ningún comentario más al respecto, quizá porque estaba demasiado alterado para pensar con claridad, quizá porque en esos momentos necesitaba desesperadamente un contacto que lo consolara…o quizá porque antes de darse cuenta ya estaban los labios de Rivaille sobre los suyos. Era obvio que Eren no tenía ninguna experiencia, pero parecía ser que Levi no tenía mucha más que él. Este, desesperado por calmar su ansiedad, atrajo todavía más al cabo hacia sí, agarrándole del pelo. Lo único que Eren quería en aquellos momentos era ver y besar el rostro enrojecido de su superior. Continuó besándolo mientras el cabo lo cogía en brazos y se lo llevaba a la cama, una cama que ahora se le antojaba cómoda. Con cada contacto desaparecían los titanes invisibles que le atormentaban. Se aferraba a sus besos y caricias como si fuera la panacea; por eso emitió un gruñido de frustración cuando Levi se apartó un momento de sus labios, dispuesto a quitarle la camisa y seguir besándolo, esta vez por el cuello y el pecho. Por los suspiros que estaban empezando a salir de él, a Levi le parecía que este tipo de contacto le gustaba tanto o más que el anterior.

Pero Eren ya no se conformaba con eso. Había dejado de temblar y unos estallidos de calor le recorrían de arriba abajo, aumentando su ansiedad, una ansiedad que ya no sabía diferenciar si era por salir de allí o por entregar sin miramientos su cuerpo entero a su compañero. Rivaille leyó en su mirada las súplicas que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta, ya sea por vergüenza o por orgullo. Aquella noche sería el superior el que obedecería todas las órdenes del subordinado. No sabía por qué, pero quería sentir a Rivaille en cada fibra de su ser… y lo quería ya.

El superior obedeció fielmente a la orden.

Y la cumplió con creces.

...

...

Rivaille continuaba respirando con pesadez, exhausto por aquel encuentro tan ardiente y apasionado. Estaba totalmente desnudo, pero tenía tanta calor que no se molestó ni en cubrirse con la sábana. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza dolorida de tantas veces que Eren le había tirado del pelo mientras se retorcía de placer ante sus embestidas. Realmente, hasta él mismo había perdido la compostura y se había entregado con toda su alma, disfrutando de un contacto del que no sabía si podría volver a sentirlo, porque podría morir en cualquier momento. Continuó observando el techo con mirada ausente, perdido en los recuerdos que acababan de suceder.

Pero en medio de todo el calor había una preocupación creciente. ¿Realmente Eren se había entregado a él porque sentía algo, o lo había hecho para calmar su incontrolable ansiedad? Él se había decidido a bajar a la celda para aclarar sus sentimientos después de estar horas pensándoselo, y ni siquiera estaba seguro del todo cuando estaba a pocos metros de la celda, mientras escuchaba a Eren dar golpes. No le veía de esas personas que tienen sexo porque sí y ya, era demasiado inexperto e inocente. Tenía que saber si Eren tampoco le había visto a él como un soldado más, si realmente le quería tanto como él. Dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo desnudo de Eren, dispuesto a preguntarle lo que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Pero se dio cuenta de que se había quedado profundamente dormido. Tenía una expresión de total tranquilidad, una expresión que Rivaille no podía dejar de mirar. Así que se puso cómodo y se acercó más a él para observar ese rostro que tanto le había enamorado. En ese mismo momento era lo único que le importaba.

Ya habría tiempo y oportunidades de descubrir o despertar su amor por él.

**Espero que os haya gustado y que hayais disfrutado! :) Dejen sus reviews para así poder mejorar con cada historia!**


End file.
